The Price of Love
by bbkid14
Summary: When Arthur tell Francis that they cannot be togeather because of a law will Francis stay with Arthur or will he go ? Will their relationship with stand or will it blow away. Either way both will learn what the price of their love truly is.


**Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of this. I am just the crazy fan girl that daydreamed this at school.**

**Warning: This is soft yaoi, if you do not like to read about two boys that love each other than this is not the fanfiction to be reading. **

**This is too Ruth-kun who wanted a FrUk fanfiction**

Francis' thoughts

_Why? Why does my love for him make me feel like someone is ripping me apart? This is crazy. I am known for being the country of love, and I cannot confess my love for Arthur Kirkland. I have started arguments just to be with him longer, and insulted him, which I am not proud of. Either way I know I love that brit. _

_Arthur's _thoughts

_Why? Why do I have a weird feeling every time I am around Francis? It is not a bad feeling, but my heart beats fast every time I am with him. Even when I am arguing with him, and sometimes I even purposely start an argument; us to be with him. Could it be that I have fallen in love with that stupid frog._

Arthur was taking a walk in the woods. The reason why was so he can get an ingredient, for a potion, only found in the forest. Then he saw Francis, walking through the woods. He found it odd since Francis hates to get too dirty.

"Hey, black sheep of Europe," yelled Francis.

"What do you want you frog,"yelled Arthor.

"I want to talk to you," replied Francis. Author walked over to Francis. Author positioned himself between a big oak tree and Francis. The air smelled like pine and oak. He also smelled a hell of a lot of Francis' cologne.

" What do you want to talk about you git." Arthur asked. Francis pushed up against the tree and put his lips on Author's. Author did not know what to do, but he knew that he always dreamed this would happen. He closed his eyes and started to enjoy the moment. Then he felt Francis' tongue slip into Arthur's mouth and started to explore then Arthur did the same not thinking about what he was doing.

When they were all done making out he found out they were holding each other. Then the consequences of kiss came to his mind. He realized that both of them could get tortured for this if any of THEM found out. He did not know if THEY were watching now, but maybe just maybe they were not looking and did not notice. There was a possibility that THEY were watching and that he or Francis could be killed for this literally.

"So how did you enjoy the kiss mon amour," Francis whispered.

Arthur pushed Francis back and started to run then Francis started running.

"You should get away from me you git if you know what is good for you," yelled Arthur

"Why?" asked Francis

"No, you bloody frog," screamed Arthur.

"Well, will you tell me then," Francis replied.

"No, I will not tell you, "screamed Arthur.

Francis thought of his first move. Francis tackled Arthur, and pinned him to the ground.

"Now will you tell me," Francis asked.

Arthur thought for a moment; he knew that if he told Francis that it was forbidden for him to be with him that Francis would only what to be with him even more. Would it be best not to lie, but he did not want to. He sighed and decided to lie.

"I just don't feel the same way."

"You are lying to me mon amour, I knew you loved me by the way you kissed me." "Now tell me the truth."

"Fine, it is forbidden for wizards to love and marry non-wizards, and if they try and break the rule they will both of the lovers will die," he answered sadly. Francis let go of Arthur, and got up. He started to walk away. Oh well he though I guess he truly did not love me. That is how it always ended after all, but he knew apart of him hoped that Francis would be the one that was different. He hoped that Francis would stay and say something like: I will never leave you mon amour, but oh well it was probably for the better anyways.

**I will leave you at a cliffy: D. it is okay I plan on making a second one sometime later. Secret **


End file.
